


Why In The World?

by orphan_account



Category: ASTRO (Band), Day6 (Band), Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Real World, Attempt at Humor, By that I mean quite a lot, Coming Out, Everyone Speaks English, F/M, Falling In Love, Famous Characters, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Insecurity, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Not everything is realistic, Oblivious, Only BTS are famous, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Part-time job, Relationship(s), Sexuality Crisis, Surprises, hope you enjoy!, luck, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You would think an ordinary girl from the countryside would be somewhat prepared for all the surpises that come with moving to the big city.Oh boy was she wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

"Yes mom I will be fine don't worry too much please."

"You are going to call me the second you arrive and don't even think about giving me the classic excuse of 'oops I forgot'."

"Okay, okay got it. I have to go now though mom, don't want to miss my flight."

"Oh honey I am going to miss you so much. Know that besides me, your father would have been so proud of you. Know that I love you to bits and if there is anything wrong, don't hesitate to call me." She said with tears already coming down her kind face.

"I love you too mom ... and thank you for everything you have done for me." She said sniffeling. "Okay I really got to go now or this is going to turn into one big o'l cry party"

"Yes, take care sweetie, they better watch for this tiger coming to town!"

"Mooooom..."

'Final call for British Airways flight 240 to Hong Kong. Departing passengers should proceed to gate 12 immediately.'

'Gotta blast! Love you mom and talk to you soon!'

And of she ran to her gate eyes filled with unshed tears dangerously close to falling down her face. But she had to do this. Not only for herself, but also for her father in heaven and her always positive mom. She had decided to become a real independant lady who, for once in her life, would not be 'the way too spoiled kid who could do bearly anything by herself'. Okay maybe that was an overstatement but in her eyes this is what she had to do in order to set the first steps into becoming a 'responsible adult'. 

She had tried to at least mentally prepare herself for some surprises. 

But what she is about to experience, nobody could have ever expect to see coming.


	2. Chapter 2

'Well fuck, that was a pleasant flight' the girl whispered to herself as she and all the other passengers left the plane. With a crying kid sitting next to her, a snoring man sitting in front of her and a kicking kid in the seat behind her, she could conclude she has defenitely had more comfortable flights in her life before. But at this point the not-quite-so-pleasant flight is well forgotten, All that matters is that she has finaly returned to her place of birth: Hong Kong city. A place with buzzing life and neon lights, where Eastern and Western culture all come together in this ever so exciting city she is proud to call her second home. She and her parents moved to Europe to live a more down to earth and quiet life in the country side when the little girl was 4 years old. The girl has been back only a couple of times before with her mom, but she had always had the luxury to stay with a friend in her grand apartment in the middle of city with not a single worry in her head. 

As the young lady gathered her suitcase and handbag, she passed the door to the main arrival hall where she, to her surprise, saw a middle-aged man with gray hair holding up a board with her name on it.

'Are you miss Minnie ... Luna?'.' He said somewhat confusingly in broken English as she slowly aproached the man.

'Jup that is me?' She answered in a confused tone. 

He gestured for her to come along with him and quite frankly she already knew who was responsible for this: her kind mom had ordered a taxi for her to come and pick her up and bring her to the new apartment. 'Awww mom is always so kind to - CRAP.' She dug for her phone in her bag at lightning speed because jup good o'l Minnie had of course forgotten to call her mom again. After the first ring the parent luckily picked up.

 

'Before you say anything, I am sorry. It's just that I-'

 

 _'Forgot to call as Always.'_ She answered in a slightly annoyed tone.

 

'You know me so well mom, can't talk too long since I am calling with my mobile phone but I just wanted to thank you for the taxi'. She said in a kind voice

 

 _'Yeah yeah, just don't get used to it! This is probably going be the last bit of luxury you are going to taste in a while young lady!'_ Her mom answered in a joyful tone.

 

'Got it mom, thanks again and I'll call you once I am settled in my apartment and everything'

 

_'Okay sweetie take care and talk you to soon, show them what you have got tiger!_

 

'Yes mom, love you bye bye' she said lastly in a chuckling way before hanging up.

 

After all the luggage had been put away in the car and the adress was given to the taxi driver, everything was good to go. Minnie was determined to find a place for her own without the help of her mom. After the kind parent had practically begged her to at least look on a bit furter, the young adult had however already set her eye on an affordable place and had decided at once that that was the apartment to be where she was going to live in for the upcoming year.

The drive had been quiet and peaceful and once all the luggage was unloaded and she stood inside the apartment building's elevator, she felt as happy as a cozy kidneybean with a huge smile stuck to her face. This was the adventure she had been waiting for. Reunited with her favourite city and just ready to tackle the world! She felt all the energy running through her veins and the young lady just couldn't wait to open the door to her very own appartment. The key had already been sent to her house back home so at least she avoided the possible stress of obtaining a key in the middle of nowhere. As the doors opened, she was greeted by two doors across from each other.

 _'Sweet! I only have one neighbour on this floor!'_ she quietly thought to herself as she grabbed her things and exited the elevator. However, upon closer inspection Minnie noticed a bright orange and white safety tape closing off the door with a clear sign above it 'Do not enter' luckily in English.

 _'What the fuck?'_

Minnie quickly grabbed the key from a pocket and tried to open up the door but to no avail.

'Ha...haha this is funny. Who ever did this sure is a funy one. I just need to find the apartment manager and clear up this small mishap. No problem!'

As Minnie got to the main floor and knocked on the door which she assumed was the manager's room, the young girl was greeted by a skinny Chinese man with a not so friendly looking face who undoubtedly smelled like someting fishy but she couldn't quite pinpoint what. 

_'Stay positive Minnie, stay positive.'_

'Eum, Hi hello, I am the new inhabitant of apartment 004 on the 20th floor? There seems to be a small problem as I already have my key here but I am not able to-'

'Fire.' The man answered looking incredibly uninterested.

'...Excuse me? Sorry I don't seem to quite understa-'

'Fire in apartment, no living there. Find something else bye'

'What? this is not possible, I have all the documents-'

The man only answered angrily in Chinese and shut the door with a huge bang. He shouted something behind the door and the only word she recognized was 'police'.

Well damn.

 _'What I am supposed to do now?!'_ she thought to herself as she was slowly begining to hyperventilate. Here she is, in a huge city by herself, with a single suitecase and bag and currently without a place to live. Life just seems to be smiling to her today. Of course she could call her mom or even one of her mom's friends in the city to ask for a place to stay, However she knew the moment she would do that, she will have lost the challenge to herself and she was sure her mom's friend would overload her in luxury just like they had always done or in the worst-case scenario; mom would call her back home and that would be the end of the beginning. No, Minnie refused to give up.

_'Okay Minnie think. You are currently in a big city without a roof above your head. But at least it is not raining outside so you could always just-'_

**_BANG_ **

Minnie was looking outside through the huge window in the foyer and noticed it had suddenly started to rain and apparently also thunder.

 _....Okay, plan B. I know it's risky but I don't have many other options at the moment._ And with that thought, Minnie had decided to simply camp in front of her apartment door on the 20th floor. As soon as she stepped outside the elevator door on her supposed floor, Minnie was once again greeted by the familiar site of 'her' apartment. Chances on getting caught?: High. Did she want to die of hypothermia sleeping outside?: No. And so the young lady sat in front of her door thinking about what her next step would be. Her train of thoughts was disturbed by a loud growl coming from her stomach.

Sigh, so far this has been a long day...

 

'Sigh, why has it been such a long day so far?' He grumbled to himself as he entered the elevator of his apartment complex carrying his briefcase in one hand and his take-out order in the other. Nearly every day was the same for him; get up at 05:30, take a shower, eat breakfast, get out the door to work by 05:30, work, get take-out, and get home around 19:00. The same routine, day in day out. Of course you could suggest he could go out with friends from time to time. But you see, he didn't really have such friends to hang out with for all kinds of various reasons. Said man was content with his life, but he would be lying if he denied it could use some 'spice'. _'Guess today will be the same as always huh?'_ he thought to himself. 

Once the elevator reached his floor he was greeted with a surprising sight: A girl in her late teens, whom he has never seen before in his life, was sleeping next to a suitcase on the floor. 

Man,he must be so sleep deprived, he has started to hallucinate.

As he slid the key into the doorhole of his apartment, he heard a loud gasp behind him.

'Who-, Who are you and what are you doing here?!'

So far as he could remember, he had never been desperate enough to do drugs. So why does this halucination seem so real?

'Oi-, oi I am talking to you old man.' The mysterious girl said hesitantly after a short pause. 

'Hey I am only 29!' The man retorted back.

'Still a whole decade older than me.' The youngster answered cheekily.

'...I don't know what I have had but this hallucination needs to stop.' 

'What do you mean hallucination? Quit the joking and tell me who you are!'

God, when he meant spicing up, he did not mean to be bossed at after a long day at work by some random teen sitting in front of his apartment.

Sigh better get this over with.

'My name is Mr.San and I am so sorry to intrude but this here is the door to my apartment where I have been living in for 8 years so if you would kindly excuse me' said man said as he opened the door to his apartment.

The girl looked quite surprised and only answered with a slight nod. As the man was about to step inside his apartment and lock the door, he was stopped by a loud growl. He turned around to look at he source of the growl and was greeted by the, now embarrased, girl still sitting on the floor. He knew he was crazy when he was about to say the next thing but for some reason he could not stop himself.

'...I just got take-out. Wanna have some?' The man asked politely.

'What? No way! who knows what you could do to me inside there. You could rape me for all I know! I was taught to always stay away from creepy strangers like you.' The girl asnwered in a astonished way.

 _...Dear god just why all this bullshit?_ The man quietly thought to himself.

'Okay suit yourself!' He said finaly before shutting the door. He really should not feel guitly especially after the way the girl rudely talked to him. However, he just could not refrain himself from feeling so. Wheras he normaly would have eaten everything he had ordered from his take-out, tonight he decided to save some for ... tomorrow. Yeah, defenitely leftover for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there nice to meet you all! ^-^
> 
> I genuinly hope you like this chapter so far. I know it is far from perfect but this is my first fic and I have wanted to try out writing for a while now! Just to clear up a few things, the main character Minnie is 19 years old and believe me when I say she is not a rude character. She must have her reasons for her behaviour. Also, no worries! Mister San is not a pervert so rest assured; he won't harm her. His appearance is that of Gong Yoo, however I decided to change his name and age just for the sake of the story. I just thought his looks would be fitting and would help to visualize everything a bit better. I appreciate constructive criticism! And please don't be shy to share your thoughts!
> 
> Take care!  
> xxxx Toki_And _Cream


End file.
